Two Nights at the Bellagio
12:53:28 PM Omniance: June 10th, 3:15 PM Nevada, Las Vegas, The Strip 12:55:20 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks around at all of the flashing neon bulbs and the bright lights that don't look so bright in the middle of the day. Well here we are guys... He's driving a bit slowly as there's a lot of traffic. Probably more impressive at night time. 12:59:53 PM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes light up at all the massive gambling buildings they pass by. Ricky: He looks over at Lucas. How long are we gonna stay? 1:01:20 PM Omniance: Lucas: He shrugs. We don't have to be in New Orleans until next Monday or something right? He looks in the rear-view at Ricky. Guess we could stay the night, maybe tomorrow night too if we have a good time. 1:03:38 PM Arbi: Yuri: We're gonna stay for two days... He looks back at his brother with a stern look. 1:05:06 PM Omniance: Lucas: Two days? He looks at Yuri. Alright I guess... As they go down the strip a bit more he turns off the main road. Let's check into a hotel first. He starts looking around at the bright flashing hotel lights everywhere. 1:06:55 PM Arbi: Yuri: How about that one? He points to an expensive looking hotel with a legendary looking fountain infront of it. 1:08:58 PM Omniance: Lucas: He shrugs. Looks good to me. He turns and drives around the drop off station. Still driving slow as there's a dozen other cars with people of varying ages walking around and leaving/arriving. You guys go check in and I'll park the car. 1:15:05 PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks up at the expensive looking building, seeing that it's also part casino. There's no way you guys have enough money to stay here for two days. Yuri: He takes out his wallet and opens it for a second before nodding and putting it away. Yeah, we're good. He grabs his stuff and heads for the hotel. 1:16:42 PM Omniance: Odie: He pulls out his luggage and strings his pack over his shoulder. Damn this place is so nice... It's unbelievable that we're actually here! He looks like he's about to freak out with excitement, but he's containing himself. 1:19:18 PM Omniance: Lucas: Don't make a scene. He drives off quickly to make sure there's room for other people arriving. 1:26:36 PM Arbi: As the three of them enter the hotel they're greeted with the biggest lobby they've ever seen in their lives. There's a beautiful carpet that goes across the first half of the long lobby followed by a beautiful fountain further down the building. The massive ceiling light in the middle is covered in translucent, colorful decorations in the shape of umbrellas and flowers, one of the sighs unique to this hotel. Underneath these lights are seating areas and to the left side are very long, wooden counters for the guests to check into. 1:27:33 PM Omniance: Odie: He puts on his sunglasses to try and mask his excitement. He whispers quietly. Everything here is so awesome... 1:30:10 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around the overwhelming entrance of the casino/hotel and heads for the counter to check in. Ricky: He finds a chair underneath the lights to sit at, waiting for Lucas to catch up. 1:32:02 PM Omniance: Bellagio Receptionist: She's fancily dressed in expensive looking business-like suit that most of the staff seems to be wearing. How can I help you today sir? She smiles at him, a polite, but at the same time condescending smile. 1:37:45 PM Arbi: The extravagant lobby has piano music playing from the nearby bar and is full of people talking but the place is so big that it's easy to speak over them. Yuri: He looks at the woman. Do you have any rooms available? 1:40:10 PM Omniance: Bellagio Receptionist: She looks a bit confused by the question. Then looks at her computer, which takes a second to bring up the information. ...We currently have seven single bed rooms available, and two penthouse suites. The presidential suite is also open for the next three nights. She smiles at him again, looking his kind of messing clothes up and down. What can I book you for this evening and how long will you be staying? 1:42:43 PM | Edited 1:43:18 PM Arbi: Yuri: He almost wants to ask about the presidential suite. ...How much are the penthouse suites? We'd like to stay for two nights. 1:46:29 PM Omniance: Bellagio Receptionist: Would you to check into both suites, or just one? Each suite includes a dining area, living room, and two bathrooms, each with a whirlpool tub, and a small kitchen. If you would like two beds one of the available suites has two bedrooms. She smiles, thinking that he's probably wasting her time. 1:48:43 PM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles and nods, liking everything he hears. We'll take the suite with two bedrooms. 1:49:13 PM Omniance: Bellagio Receptionist: And how long will you be staying? She turns and begins typing into her computer. 1:49:41 PM Arbi: Yuri: Two nights. 1:52:20 PM Omniance: Bellagio Receptionist: Alright. She types something in and clicks a few times. The price for two nights in our two-bedroom suite is $524.00 a night, so the two night price is $1151.25. She turns and looks at him. Smiling. 1:55:38 PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes out his wallet and goes through all the bills inside without taking them out. After a moment he pulls out the entire cost of the suite but seems to be missing something. After looking through his pockets he looks back at Odie, whispering. Hey... Do you have a quarter? 1:57:07 PM Omniance: Odie: Huh? Oh... Yeah. He reaches in his pocket. Always got quarters for the arcade. He's not really paying attention, too busy looking around at the interior and all the people coming and going. He hands it to Yuri without even looking. After a moment he waves to someone. Yuri can see Lucas walking into the lobby. 1:57:56 PM Arbi: Yuri: Thanks, man. He looks back at the woman and hands her all the cash. 2:00:12 PM Omniance: Bellagio Receptionist: Oh... My. It's been a while since I've accepted a full cash payment. She licks her finger and quickly counts out the money. Seeing that it's all there she scoops it up and puts it into two envelopes. She pulls out two cards and magnetizes them with a machine attached to the computer. Here you are. She holds the key cards out to Yuri. Room 1408. She smiles. Have a wonderful time here at the Bellagio. 2:02:02 PM Arbi: Yuri: I will. He takes the key cards and smiles. Thanks. He pats Odie's back and heads back to Ricky and Lucas who are sitting down waiting for them. 2:02:51 PM Omniance: Lucas: How were the prices? He looks at his brother questioningly. We still have enough travel money for the rest of the trip? 2:05:30 PM Arbi: Yuri hands him his wallet, there's only twenty dollars inside. 2:06:12 PM Omniance: Lucas: ...You spent over $400? He sighs, letting his shoulders slouch. 2:08:49 PM | Edited 2:10:41 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks to the side. Yeah... four hundred. He looks at him and smiles. Don't worry little bro. I'll get us back all our money. He motions towards the elevators and heads for them. Ricky: He stands up and looks at Lucas before following Yuri. 2:10:42 PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Get it back how? He sighs in aggravation, grabbing his bags and heading to the elevator. Odie: Calm down my man. He pats Lucas on the shoulder. We got a gas card remember? Lucas: We need to eat too... We're not even going to be able to afford dinner tonight. 2:16:57 PM | Edited 2:17:51 PM Arbi: The four of them get into the elevator. Yuri uses his key card to access floor 33 and it takes them up to it, elevator music playing the whole time. There's a ding sound and the elevator doors open to an unsurprisingly fancy looking hallway that holds only penthouse suites. Yuri: He whispers the room number to himself as he passes three doors, a little ahead of the group. 1408... 2:18:00 PM Omniance: Lucas: So now we have to make that money back. How are we going to do that? As they walk he keeps looking at each room in annoyance, practically dragging their bags on the ground. 2:18:49 PM Arbi: Ricky: Maybe he thinks he can gamble all the money back... 2:19:42 PM Omniance: Lucas: You have to be twenty-one to do that. Odie: I got a fake ID. Lucas: He grumbles. 2:24:48 PM | Edited 2:25:34 PM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles when he finds their room and he quickly swipes his key card, opening the door and heading inside, dropping his pack on the floor and jumping on the huge comfortable couch in the living room. The penthouse suite has everything a normal house has and more. Two expensive looking bedrooms, a massive living and dining room in one, three bathrooms, and foyer that leads to both a powder room and wet bar. The are four large windows with a beautiful view of Las Vegas and the hotel's massive fountain below. 2:26:35 PM Omniance: Odie: He practically squeels like a girl, dropping his stuff and running through the suite to look around. Lucas: ...This was $400? He raises an eyebrow and looks around. ...For two nights? He walks up to the windows and looks out at the strip. 2:31:02 PM Arbi: Ricky: He sees a small sign near the door. This is their penthouse suite... He looks over at Lucas. These rooms go for over 500$... a night. Yuri: He's covering his smile with a pillow when Lucas looks back at him. 2:31:51 PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs slowly. ...What did you do Yuri? He doesn't turn around to look at his brother, but Yuri knows the face he's making just from the sound of his brother's voice. 2:33:31 PM Arbi: Yuri: I took out a loan. He puts the pillow behind his bed and he relaxes. 2:34:09 PM Omniance: Lucas: From where? How? He turns and looks at his brother. You have no collateral. 2:34:45 PM Arbi: Yuri: From... He mumbles Mandy Lane's name. 2:35:58 PM Omniance: Lucas: What? ...What did you say? Odie: OH MY GOD LOOK AT THIS! He holds up a bottle of shampoo. I saw this stuff at some fancy spa for like $50 a bottle! He opens it and smells it. It's like a field of flowers. 2:36:50 PM Arbi: When everyone turns to look back at Yuri he's not there anymore. 2:37:51 PM Omniance: Lucas: He narrows his eyes. Yuri!? He quickly runs around looking about the suite. Odie: He looks at Ricky as Lucas runs out into the hall. What happened? 2:38:32 PM Arbi: Ricky: He shrugs and looks back at him before looking down at the shampoo in his hands. 2:39:15 PM Omniance: Odie: This place is awesome. He holds the bottle up to his nose and smells it again. If only we were old enough to gamble! 2:41:05 PM Arbi: As Lucas runs out into the hall there's a very large fat man wearing a suite with a top hat walking down the hallway with his smoking hot, obviously gold digger, wife twenty years younger than him. The rich fat man's wallet magically falls out of his pocket and vanishes before hitting the floor. 2:42:41 PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs. After a moment he just rolls his eyes and walks back into the room in defeat, not even going to bother trying to admonish Yuri. As he walks back in he looks at Ricky and Odie. So what are we doing first? 2:45:55 PM Arbi: Ricky: We'll have to decide who's sleeping where first. He walks out of the single bed bedroom. There's only three beds. Yuri: He's reappears sitting on the edge of the couch counting his newly found money. I knew I should've got the presidential suite... 2:46:37 PM Omniance: Lucas: Why did we go on this trip for money if you can just steal thousands of dollars all the time? He looks over at Yuri. 2:49:46 PM Arbi: Yuri: He blinks at Lucas. Most of the rich people back home keep their money at the bank... but everyone here in Las Vegas wants to use up their money. These casinos are already robbing these fat cats blind... I'm just helping them lose their money faster. 2:51:58 PM Omniance: Lucas: Stealing is wrong. It's... Against the law. The ten commandments! Odie: He looks back and forth a few times, still holding the shampoo bottle up. You're using the powers of a demon on a daily basis... That's a lot worse than stealing. Lucas: He sighs putting his hands to his face. I know... He just falls onto one of the chairs, once again defeated. 2:55:21 PM Arbi: Ricky: What are you planning on doing with all that money? Yuri: He looks at him. I'm planning on having as much fun as I can. He places the stolen money into his own wallet. It would look suspicious if I used the stolen money to buy expensive things back home... but out here, we can spend all this money to live in luxury. 2:56:30 PM Omniance: Lucas: They're gonna ask for your license once the money goes through, what are you gonna do then? 2:57:03 PM Arbi: Yuri: Odie has me covered. 2:58:28 PM Omniance: Odie: He shrugs. He is known as Donald Romero from Flagstaff Arizona, age 19. He smells the shampoo bottle again. Lucas: I give up. 3:01:10 PM | Edited 3:02:24 PM Arbi: Yuri: I'll take one of the single beds. I won't be in here that much anyways. He takes the rich fat man's wallet and vanishes again so he can leave to destroy the evidence. 3:02:21 PM Omniance: Lucas: Make sure you clean off your prints! He sighs. ...So who is sleeping with who? 3:03:11 PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks towards Odie and his shampoo bottle. 3:03:36 PM Omniance: Odie: I umm... Wet the bed sometimes. He gulps and looks to the side. 3:05:19 PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs slightly. It's ok Odie, you don't have to be embarrassed... Odie: He mutters. I can't help it when I'm surrounded by demonic possession... 3:08:27 PM | Edited 3:15:36 PM Arbi: Ricky: He picks up his pack and looks up at Lucas briefly. Guess you're sleeping with me tonight. He heads to their room to change. 3:11:32 PM Omniance: Odie: Bet you weren't thinkin when you were strung up to that flagpole that you'd be sleepin with him. Lucas: He puts his arm over his eyes as he lays back. That wasn't him. Odie: Looked like him though... Lucas: There's nothing wrong with it. Odie: What? I didn't say there was. He looks back and forth nervously. Lucas: Yuri can switch off tomorrow ni- Odie: That's totally not happening. Lucas: I know... 3:15:10 PM Omniance: About two hours later... 3:19:52 PM Omniance: Odie: He pokes Lucas a few times with the frame of his sunglasses. Hey... Hey Lucas. Lucas: He slowly opens his eyes, having taken a nap on that chair. ...What? Odie: We're getting room service you want anything? Lucas: Umm... What are you getting? Odie: Lobster. Lucas: Lob-What? He sits up slightly. Odie: I've never had Lobster before, have you? Lucas: Fine, get me lobster too I don't care. 3:22:29 PM Arbi: Yuri: Make that four lobsters. He goes quiet, listening for a moment. And don't forget the all the desserts I mentioned before too. Yes, all of them. He hangs up. 3:24:27 PM Omniance: Odie: He walks over to their luggage and sits down, opening Lucas's bag. Where's that bottle your brother gave you guys for your birthday? He rummages through it, setting out Lucas's sketch pad, his pencils, and some of his clothes. 3:25:42 PM Arbi: Yuri: He stretches his arms out, getting a little tired. It's in my pack, beside my bed. 3:28:39 PM Omniance: Lucas: We're saving it for the return trip. Celebratory drinks. He stands up and stretches too. I don't want to drink it all up the first night. Odie: Alright... He sighs, pulling out the box Matty gave them for the trip. So what's in here again? He opens it. Lucas: He rolls his eyes. Are you just going through my stuff? Odie: ...Is that... Alright? Lucas: Yeah whatever. He walks over to the windows. 3:31:00 PM | Edited 3:32:49 PM Arbi: Yuri: It has a few shotglasses. He stands up and walks over to Odie, sitting beside him. Ricky: He's already standing near an open window, smoking while looking outside. The neon signs are lighting up the whole city to make it look more like Las Vegas. He looks back at Lucas. Hey. 3:32:11 PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Hey. He looks over to Ricky. Enjoying the trip so far? 3:35:05 PM Arbi: Ricky: He smiles a bit and looks out again. It's alright. Not as dangerous as I thought it'd be. 3:37:43 PM Omniance: Lucas: He rolls his eyes, turning to look at what Yuri and Odie are doing with his stuff. We'll see what happens... Odie: He pulls out the second box full of the road trip supplies. He opens it up, pulling out the map and unfolding it. There's a lot of stuff in here. He folds it up halfway and puts it on the carpet. Afterwards he pulls out one of the canteens and shakes it. It's empty. I wish I had a brother. He puts it back and starts looking through the other stuff in the box. Lucas: Sometimes they're not as great as you'd think. He looks at Ricky. 3:43:12 PM Arbi: Ricky: Yeah? What do you think would be different if you never had a brother like us? Yuri: He raises an eyebrow over at his brother. 3:44:13 PM Omniance: Lucas: I'd probably be a lot more lonely, and possessed by a demon. He looks at Yuri and shrugs. 3:46:42 PM Arbi: Ricky: He lowers his cigarette and blows out a small cloud of smoke. You should talk to him about all that stealing if it's bothering you that much. 3:48:07 PM Omniance: Lucas: I'm just worried he'll get caught. He looks at Ricky. I'm too much of a goodie-goodie I think. He sighs. I even went back to check up on the school bully to make sure he was ok. Look how that turned out. 3:50:38 PM Arbi: Ricky: Yeah, first time I saw you away from your brother too. You must've been really worried about me. He smirks slightly. 3:52:18 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks away, cross his arms. I just thought you needed some time... For something. I dunno... Demons are bad news and I thought you'd want someone who might've been there to talk to... Plus I had to show you the ropes of being a loser, ya know? It takes finesse being a social outcaste like us. 4:03:20 PM Arbi: Ricky: It's a different life. He puts out his cigarette. I was so used to being around all those people at school and when everything changed when I lost my arm... It took longer than I'd like to admit to realize I never had any real friends. He looks at him and the others on the couch. But what I have now with all of you, it makes up for all that time I wasted at school with all those people I thought were my friends. 4:05:19 PM Omniance: Lucas: He smiles slightly. Odie: He pulls out a small black box. Hah... He turns it so Yuri can see. Looks like your brother has some faith in you two getting lucky. It's a small box of condoms. 4:07:26 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at them and takes a few. You never know, right? 4:09:04 PM Omniance: Lucas: Let me see those. Odie tosses him the box and he looks it over. He looks at Yuri with that almost signature look of slight confusion. 4:09:26 PM Arbi: Yuri: He blinks at him. What? 4:11:57 PM Omniance: Lucas: He turns the box around, it says "Extra Snug Fit". He stares at Yuri. They're the small kind. 4:15:05 PM Arbi: Yuri: Fucking Matty... He throws them into the trashcan, keeping one secretly with him. There's a knock on the door, a man yells out on the other side. Room Service!